A Wish Come True
by PaulsTrueImprint
Summary: Charlene moves with her brother. Full summery inside. Rated T just in case.
1. The First Day

A Wish Come True

_**A Wish Come True is a Funny Romantic story. It has it's sad parts. But will they get better? Charlene Tomas is a 15 year old girl. Also is the youngest child. She moves in with her niece Chelsea Tomas and her older brother Mark Tomas and Sister-in-law Tina Tomas after overhearing that her parents don't give a care for her. She dose not want to live there anymore, so she calls Mark and asks if she can move in. After hearing all of what their parents have done Mark insists that she is to move in. After a week in a new city Charlene meets a guy she is totally falling for. Will she go for him or shy away? Find out here in A Wish Come True.**_

Chapter 1:

The First Day

Charlene

Hi. My name is Charlene. I am 15 years old. I live with my older brother Mark, Sister-in-law Tina and my niece Chelsea. I came because I overheard my parents saying they do not care for me. As soon as Mark heard about this he insisted that I move out from my parents house and move in with him. He lives in a faraway town named Beaverton. All I knew that night is that he would pick me up on the Saturday morning coming. He cleared it with mom and dad. It was then Friday night and I was getting ready to say my good byes to mom and dad. They know about the move. They "acted" like they wanted me to stay but I said that it was time for a change, and that I was going. Mom has been crying all that night. She is really good at fake crying. Dose not fool me one bit though.

**10:00 pm**

I am just setting my alarm clock for 6 am. Mark came in and said for like the millionth time this week that it would be ok. I just went with it. I was tired and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**6:00 am**

I was having a really good dream. As the cute guy standing in front of me was leaning in about to hug me when my alarm went off. "Really in one of my best dreams in like a month?" Man I need to finish my dreams 5 minutes before I need to wake up. I am getting sick and-

"Morning Charlene" Mark called. Interupting my thoughts and just making sure my annoying alarm clock woke me up probably.

"I'm up. I'm up." I said sleepily. That was going to have to have some getting used to. In Texas I did not have to get up for school until 7. That was because I lived so close to school. Beaverton is different. I live farther away from school and have to get up at 6. Chelsea is lucky she can get up at 8 still and still be at school by 8:30. Her school is just on the other side of the block. Mark. Lets say he is finished school and will be my gardien and has already signed me up to start today.

"Don't worry. It will be okay. Trust me." Million and 1 now. A weird person would say that it was starting to get annoying but I am a normal person and said. "I get it. That is way passed annoying now. Stop saying that." to add affect I covered my ears lying down on and putting my face in my pillow showing that the more he said it the more impossibly I missed my parents. It was almost true. But I did not miss them that much. Not after what they said about me.

"Hey I am new to this whole gardien thing. Give me a break." He said sitting on the bed beside me as I sat up. He sat with a sarcastic smile plastered. But getting loud I reminded him by putting my finger over my lips. I whispered, "But you have been a dad how long?"

"Oh right. Sorry" He said. Smile still on his face. He was going to enjoy this way to much. I already know that. I knew that Tina would be a better gardien and was not going to say a word about it. It would so mess up the niceness Mark was putting on.

It must have been my hair because Mark was trying his hardest not to burst out in that loud laugh that would wake his daughter up for sure. Tina would then kill him and tell Chelsea to try to go back to sleep. That she did not have to be up for another 2 hours.

"Let out a quiet giggle if you need to." I said. His face then went straight and said as serious as he could in a whisper. Not making it as serious as intended. "I do not _giggle_. _Giggling_ is for little girls. I am a full grown man." seeming how _my_ laugh was quiet at all times I laughed at that. I swear I heard Tina giggle as she walked past the door. Mark then glared at me. Probably jelouse that he could not laugh at the point that I could.

"Alright. Time to get ready for school." He said in his not so serious, serious whisper again. I tried not to smile unsuccessfully. He glared then left my new room.

My room. Just like my room at home. Well mom and dads house now. I had my stuffed animal pile from when I was younger in the corner. In the other corner my dresser. Beside that my desk. I had my lap top from home on my desk. I had a walk in closet with all the cloths Tina and Chelsea bought me before I came. But other then that my room looked like it was stolen from mom and dad's house. My room was also painted light blue and light green. It was hard to pick just one.

Tina came in and asked if I needed help with choosing my clothes. I did not want to upset her so I said she could. She smiled and went to the closet and came out with a pair of not-so-baggy not-so-tight jeans and an " I don't care" tee shirt. It was totally me. Mark had said she always goes overboard with the clothes, hair and make-up.

Then it hit me. "Tina are you also planning on doing my hair and make-up?" I asked a bit worried, after getting dressed. In Texas, I never wore make-up or dolled up my hair.

She smiled like she was hoping I would ask that. "Well if you insist." She said a little bit odd. She then took me into her and Marks's room. I was scared. Terrified actually. She finished my hair and make-up. and I got in her BMW convertible and she drove me to school.

I said good bye and walked to the office to get my scedual for my very first day of school.


	2. Assigned Desk Partners

Chapter 2:

Assigned Desk Partners

Charlene

_Welcome to your new school Miss McCarty. You will be greatly welcomed and have great friends here at SIHS. You will greatly like your classes and teachers. I hope you have a fun time here at SIHS._

_Class One_

_8:00-9:25: _

_Gym._

_Floor: One_

_Room: 197_

_Teacher: Mr. Johnson_

_Class Two_

_9:30-10:55_

_Spanish_

_Floor: Two_

_Room: 202_

_Teacher: Mr. McMillan_

_Class Three_

_11:00-12:25_

_Drama_

_Floor: One_

_Room: 104_

_Teacher: Mrs. McMillan_

_Lunch_

_12:30-1:55_

_Class Four_

_2:00-3:25_

_Math_

_Floor: One_

_Room: 156_

_Teacher: Mr. Baker_

_I hope you enjoy your classes and make new friends Miss McCarty. As you have read you are aloud you call your teachers by there first name. Enjoy your year._

I read my schedule. Hmm. These ones are different from the ones in Texas. But they are still easy to read. Best change of all is that I can call my teachers by there _first _name! Oh I was going to have a great time here at SIHS.

**2:00 pm**

Last class. I am so tiered. The day was long and boring so far. I am just walking into Math. One of my worst subjects. I am so happy I do not have Geo or History. They are my worst all together.

I walked into class 156 and showed Tomas my slip showing that I was new. He showed me to a seat beside a guy with a table all to himself. "You can sit next to Jeff, Charlene." Mr. Baker was the first teacher who called me by my first name. finally a normal teacher. I am not saying I do not like being called _Miss Tomas_ its just that it gets annoying after a while. It makes me feel old.

Walking over to my new seat I was thinking of my day. I already have two new welcoming friends. Dana was really nice. The shy type I can tell. We were going to be best friends. Well we practically were already. Then there was Samantha. I could tell she was the type to gossip and all that. At Tomas High there were lots who gossip. My friends were some but I just took it all in and ignored it. I can tell Samantha and I were not going to be as close. But we still were-

"Hello. My name is Jeff. You must be Charlene." Jeff said as I sat down. Also interrupting my thoughts. I don't really like it when that happens. My mom did it last year. This morning Mark did it and now Jeff.

"Yeah. I guess I am the gossip of the school. The new girl is finally here." I said looking at Jeff for the first time. My jaw almost fell open right there. Jeff was really cute. Longish brownish blondish hair. Curious brown eyes. He was fine. He smiled and my, my. That is one of the best smiles I have ever seen.

I then noticed why he was smiling. My face must have gone numb because suddenly I felt my cheeks get hot. Great. How long have I been blushing. But could I help myself? No. I smiled back. It was the only thing I could do. What else could I do? He was just plain-

"You have a mighty fine smile there." he said in what I thought was a Texas accent. My cheeks got more hot. More blushing. Great. He will know I like him in mighty seconds.

I could not pay attention all math class. Just watching him through my bangs. Blushing the whole time. The bell rang and I got up from my seat.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your locker?" Jeff asked right in front of me. What do I say? _Sorry but I do not have a locker yet. I am getting one tomorrow_. Well duh. That is exatly what I said. He smiled and walked away. I then knew that I would LOVE it her.


	3. Bus Ride

Chapter 3:

Bus Ride

Charlene P.O.V

I was told by Tina I was to look in the office to see which bus I am on. When I did I found out that I am on bus 713. It will be an hour bus ride. My pickup time is to leave school is 3:40 am. It is now 3:30. I have 10 minutes to get to my bus.

I got outside and stood by bus 713. I don't really know what to do in this time so I just stood there. I was trying to figure out the homework for Spanish when someone called my name.

"Charlene. Hey Charlene?" I turned around to find out that it was that Erik kid. Dana's friend. I had gym with him but never really talked to him today. I did not want to talk, so I just smiled. "Hey I was meaning to ask you something." he said. I suddenly got really nervous. I hope it's not what I think it is.

He finally reached me and was huffing and puffing. "Hey… you could… have came… to me… instead… of making… me run… your good at… running…" dose he have athsma or something?

I stepped back and bent down to his face. "Actually I am waiting for my bus to open the doors. So I could not. What is it you were going to ask me?" I asked nicely.

He put up one finger letting me know he had to ditch his breath. I stood there waiting.

He finally said "hey, sorry bout that. So my question. Do you want to go to dinner with me?" He asked hopeful.

I, don't know what to say. I am busy tonight. Emmett said we were going out to dinner. Kind of like a family get together thing. He said I had to go. It has been all he talked about for the past two days. So I decided to say this. "Um. Thanks but cant. So sorry." As I was saying this I watched his face drop. Poor guy. _Plus I already have someone else. _I thought. Well no. not have but want someone else.

The bus doors opened and I had to get on. "Sorry again. I have to get on the bus now. I will se you tomorrow. Bye." He did not reply so I just got on the bus.

As I got on I noticed right away that Jeff is on the bus. And beside him was the only open seat. _YES!_ I screamed in my head. _I am sitting beside Jeff. I am sitting beside Jeff_. Ok weird.

Just then, as if he could read my thoughts, his curious brown eyes found mine and smiled. Then my cheeks warmed up and noticed I was blushing. Again. I walked down the isle and sat down. I was planning on doing my Spanish homework on the bus. But how could I with the finest guy sitting beside me. How could I have missed him get on the bus?

"Hey little lady, how are you?" Yep a Texas accent there. I knew it. I love men with accent. Especially men with a Texas accent. I couldn't help but smile. "Man is it always that easy to get you to bring out that sweet little smile of yours?" I laughed. He is so nice and sweet.

"I'm good. Also yea it is easy. My brother brings it out all the time." It was there I noticed that Jeff was the boy who had been in my dream last night.

We talked and talked all the way till my stop. "I will see you tomorrow in math Charlene. Have a good night." He said in his Texas accent. I smiled and felt my cheeks blush. "Well thanks to talking I did not finish my Spanish." His smile fell. Sorry. "Hey no big deal. Saves me from dealing with my niece who gets annoying at this time of day. Bye." He smiled at that. I left the bus thinking _Man I think I might like him a lot. I mean a lot._ I was now walking to Emmett's house.

Jeff P.O.V

We forgot one person at school. Who is stupid enough to miss the bus?

As we got back to the school I saw Charlene talking to, uh what's his name. Erik. I found _my_ Charlene talking to that wimp Erik. Wait did I just say Charlene was mine? Kind of fits. Wait I don't even know if she likes me. Stop the thoughts Jeff. Just then I noticed that it was Charlene who was late for the bus. I looked around and noticed that I was the only one with a free spot. I instantly got happy and turned around and looked right into her beautiful blue eyes. They looked like a little worried puppies eyes. She was smiling the cutest little smile I ever saw. She came down the isle and sat next to me.

I decided to be polite by saying "Hey little lady, how are you?" I said it in my Texas accent. She then smiled her beautiful smile. I loved it but I wanted to know how easy it was to get her so show it so I asked "Man is it always that easy to get you to bring out that sweet little smile of yours?" She laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"I'm good. Also yea it is easy. My brother brings it out all the time." Yes. I get to see her smile a lot. Yes. Then we talked and then we came to her stop. "I will see you tomorrow in math Charlene. Have a good night." I said politely. "Well thanks to talking I did not finish my Spanish." My smile fell knowing that I was the reason for that. "Hey no big deal. Saves me from dealing with my niece who gets annoying at this time of day. Bye." I smiled as she walked off. I might actually be falling in love with her. I have to ask her out this weekend. I would for tonight but I have to go for dinner at a family friends house.


	4. Homework

Chapter 4:

Homework

Charlene P.O.V

I got off the bus just smiling like an idiot. That was one of the best conversations with the finest boy I ever saw. I now knew I was totally free from being distracted from the hyper little Chelsea who attends grade one. Grade one's are always the hyper grade's. Having homework I knew Tina would not let Chelsea near my room till I was done. I knew this because of all the phone calls with Mark and him saying when Chelsea had homework she had to do it right away (before her after school snack!) before anything. (Knowing Chelsea she did it and then got her snack.) Tina kept him from seeing her five minutes after she got home. Well no she did her homework at the kitchen table. She was new to a lot of these things. If she had questions Tina or Mark would help her. I am in grade 11 and not needing a lot of help. I might sometimes need it but other then that. Oh well.

But I never really was good at Spanish. Great. I might fail. Then I might get kicked out of my brothers house and-

"Aunty Charlene! Aunty Charlene your home!" My wonderful niece screamed as I walked in the door. Interrupting my thoughts. People need to stop doing that. That is the third time today! _Calm down Charlene. No one knows you are thinking when they speak_. I tried to calm my self down.

"Yes I am home Chelsea. You are so smart." I forced myself to not laugh. She was so annoying, that's what she was. "Now do you know were your mom and dad are?" I asked ever so politely after I managed to have the threatening laugh stop.

"Yes I do. I do know where they are." She smiled her 'I am not going to tell you' smile. That annoyed me.

"May you please tell me?" I asked as politely and sweet as I could. This was going to be hard. Luck for me Mark and Tina heard Chelsea and came out. It was a pure funny moment when Chelsea did not notice they came in. Again she smiled her 'I am so not going to tell you.'

She literary jumped when she heard my brother speak. He knew what was going on. I think. (Mark dose not always know what is happening if it peeled his eyes out. (ok harsh way to put it. The better way to sat it is '_if it hit him in the face'_ but I always make my own.)) "Ok. Chelsea I think Charlene has to be in her room because I am pretty sure she has homework. You know what it is like when you have homework. It is like quiet time."

I smiled with just the slightest bit (where no one can see it) of smugness in my smile. Chelsea then getting annoyed glared at me for the slightest second. She replaced it with an innocent smile and turned around with a "Ok Daddy."

I swear she is the worst six year old that ever lived. But to bad her parents did not know that. Even if they did what would they do? Put her on a time out? Take her dolls away. No she would scream and cry until she got what she wanted. I was hear a week so far and she has been nothing but spoiled. She is one good actress. She should _so_ take drama. She would pass it no problem. She is such a huge brat.

**_Donde está Minnie, ¿Con hacia fuera Micky? Era es Tigger, ¿Whith hacia fuera Pooh? ¿Dónde es Patrick, Whithout Spongebob? Donde está, ¿Sin usted? _**Awe this is a cute one. I knew this easy. So I simply wrote down, **_Where is Minnie, With out Micky? Were is Tigger, With out Pooh? Where is Patrick, With out Spongebob? Where is Me, Without you?_**

Ok. Next one. Wait. This is my last one right here. Sweet. I did not notice I did that many in class today. Here it goes.

**_Tarda un minuto Para tener un agolpamiento en alguien, tarda una hora Para tener gusto alguien Tarda un día para amar alguien Pero toma un curso de la vida para olvidar alguien. _**Awe Sweet. Not as aweet as the last one but still. Here is the English version. **_It takes a minute To have a crush on someone, It takes an hour To like someone It takes a day to love someone But it takes a lifetime to forget someone._**

Sweet. I am done my homework. That was so easy. I can not believe it. Spanish is supposed to be one of the subjects I am not that good at.

Just then my phone vibrated. I was getting a text? I always get calls. I got my phone and read.

**_Hey there little lady._**

My breath stopped for a quick second. How did he know my number? Well what was I supposed to do? Nothing. So I started over.

**_Charlene,_**

**_Hey there little lady._**

**_How is your homework coming?_**

**_I still feel a bit guilty that you did not finish it on the bus._**

**_I have something to ask you._**

**_Meet me for lunch tomorrow at room 104._**

**_It is pretty important._**

**_See you tomorrow little lady._**

**_Jeff._**


	5. Texting

**_( AUTHORS NOTE! I do not own the song that is in this chapter, this son belongs to the writer of this will know who it belongs to when you get to it. )  
_**

Chapter 5:

Texting

Charlene P.O.V

I smiled when I read that. But was confused. What did he have to ask me? I then pulled out my time table to see what room I was in before lunch. I read,

_Class Three_

_11:00-12:25_

_Drama_

_Floor: One_

_Room: 104_

_Teacher: Trudy_

Sweet. I am in room 104 before lunch. I don't have to move anywhere. I texted him back saying.

**_Jeff,_**

**_What's with calling me little lady?_**

**_Not that I don't like it._**

**_I am just wondering._**

**_Don't feel guilty._**

**_Saved me from dealing with my horrible little niece._**

**_Can't you just ask the question now?_**

**_You did guess the right room._**

**_I have drama with Trudy class three._**

**_Room 104._**

**_Charlene._**

I pushed send and walked out of my room. Walked out to find Mark there. Just standing outside my door. He looked confused. Oh I can NOT pass this up. He never took French. I will confuse him more. "_Bonjour mon fere. Common te pelle tu?"_ His face was totally hilarious after that. It went from confused to a 'what the hell did you just say?' look. Priceless. I smiled and said "It means 'Hello my brother. How are you' thought you would understand a little French."

"I was just coming up to see how much homework you have. You cant be finished already. I am not that dumb to know that Spanish is not your best subject." He smiled smugly thinking I had a lot of homework. I easily said. "Finished. Not that hard." He looked surprised then just shrugged. I thought I heard an "Oh well" from him but my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I took it out and opened it. There in nice letters (well texted letters but still nice) was his text.

**_Charlene,_**

**_Hey little lady._**

**_I call you that because you are so polite like an old lady._**

**_But you are not old._**

**_That is why I call you little lady._**

**_On the bus you addressed her as annoying._**

**_Now horrible?_**

**_What's up?_**

**_No I can't tell you now._**

**_Hey yea lucky guess._**

**_Wish I had that class._**

**_Trudy is so nice_**

**_Jeff._**

I smiled. I texted back. This is what I wrote.

**_Jeff,_**

**_Hey big man._**

**_I only said she was annoying._**

**_I did not want people thinking I hate a little kids._**

**_She is horrible though._**

**_Not to much. How about you?_**

**_Charlene._**

I walked into my room. My room is sound proof from the outside. Meaning no one can hear the noise in my room. So I randomly started to sing I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

**_I don't think that passenger seat _**

**_Has ever looked this good to me _**

**_He tells me about his night _**

**_I count the colors in his eyes _**

**_Don't ever fall in love _**

**_He swears, _**

**_As he runs his fingers through his hair _**

**_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong _**

**_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind _**

**_He tells a joke, _**

**_I fake a smile _**

**_But I know all his favorite songs _**

My phone vibrated but continued to sing.

**_(Course)_**

**_And I could tell you _**

**_His favorite color's green _**

**_He loves to argue _**

**_Born on the 17th _**

**_His sisters beautiful _**

**_He has his father's eyes _**

**_And if you ask me if I love him.. _**

**_I'd lie _**

**_He looks around the room _**

**_Innocently overlooks the truth _**

**_Shouldn't A Light go on  
_**

**_Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long _**

**_He sees everything in black and white _**

**_Never let nobody see him cry _**

**_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_**

**_(Course) _**

**_He stands there, then walks away _**

**_My God, if I could only say _**

**_I'm holding every breath for you _**

**_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar _**

**_I think he can see through _**

**_Everything but my heart _**

**_First thought when I wake up _**

**_Is My God, he's beautiful _**

**_So I put on my make-up _**

**_and pray for a miracle_**

I looked at his text and laughed.

**_Charlene,_**

**_Hey little lady._**

**_I am big man now?_**

**_So basically she is a little devil?_**

**_Jeff._**

I smiled and texted back.

**_Jeff,_**

**_Yes, you are big man now._**

**_I have to eat. _**

**_Bye._**


End file.
